


A harc után

by Whaler



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaler/pseuds/Whaler
Summary: A VIII. rész után a lázadók maradéka elmenekült. Poe-nak sok ideje marad gondolkodni.Ez egy elég régi munkám, amit véletlenül találtam meg a Drive-on.





	A harc után

**A harc után**

A Sólyom a Peremvidékre repítette őket a Craitről, mind a megmaradt huszonegynéhány lázadót. Errefelé meghúzódhattak egy időre, felvehették a kapcsolatot a szövetségeseikkel, ha még voltak egyáltalán… Craiten magukra maradtak, de kijutottak, az a néhány tucat, Oddy egyedül élt túl a Black Squadronból, a repülőszázadának vége, az embereinek vége, a barátainak… Ők voltak a szikra, mi belobbantja a lázadást, ami felégeti az Első Rendet, de a szikrát most a mellkasukhoz szorítva menekültek a szakadó esőben.

Holdo Admirális járt a fejében, kísértették a nő szavai és a sajátjai. Az öklét a durva kőfalnak nyomta, a csiszolatlan kövek a csontjába vájtak. Üvölteni akart. A feszültség, a harag, a bánat, a saját könnyei fojtogatták.

Talán majd Skywalker legendája, talán majd Leia, talán majd Rey, talán majd ő… Nem szabadott volna így történnie.

Kinézett a kőház csupasz ablakán. Rugosán szálltak le, a Korallholdon. Csak átrepülőben járt eddig arra, sosem lépett a felszínre. Semleges terület volt, lakatlan, az őslakosokat pestissel irtották ki, az óceánokat kiszárították, a masszív, színes korallerdők alatt a Sólyom is játékhajónak látszott.

Nem volt ott bázis, nem volt semmi, csak egy átrakodó állomás: valamennyi ellátmány, egészségügyi felszerelés. Alkalmatlan volt hosszabb távra, de nem tartozott az Első Rendhez és nem tartozott a lázadókhoz. Mindkettőtől felfordult a gyomra.

El kellett taposni az Első Rendet, meg kellett őrizni a fényt, aztán fel kell oszlatni a lázadókat. Repülni fog utána is, ha lesz utána, egyedül, valahol máshol, a démonaival.

A szabadságért harcolt, az embereiért, egy rettegés nélküli galaxisért, de úgy érezte lélegeznie kell, ki kell dugnia a fejét a vízből, hátrálnia kell, hogy lásson. Túl közel állt a fához, nem látta már az erdőt.

A több ezer évvel ezelőtt itt élt lakosok házaiban szálltak meg, a Sólyom leeresztett rámpával parkolt egy ősi tér közepén a fennsíkon, a valamikori százazföldön. Alattuk, körülöttük, fölöttük, színes korallerdő, göcsörtös, érdes, kőszerű ágakkal; semmi mozgás. A korall is megdöglött, csak a vázak maradtak.

Leia aludt, a többiek…

Fel kellett szállnia, embereket kellett szerveznie maga köré, hajókat szerezni a támogatóktól, fegyvereket, ellátmányt toborozni, pénzt gyűjteni, tervezni… Csak a Sólyom maradt, csak huszonegynéhány ember.

De talán majd Skywalker legendája, talán majd Leia, talán majd Rey, talán majd ő… Nem szabadott volna így történnie.

A kemény, felállított, tábori ágyra roskadt, ujjait összefonta a térdén könyökölve, ökléhez szorítva az ajkait, lehunyva a szemét. A feszültség, a harag, a bánat, a saját könnyei fojtogatták. Üvölteni akart, lőni, tenni.

Kopogás hallatszott a vékony faajtón. Felállt, kihúzta magát, behívta az érkezőt.

– Poe – lépett be Finn. Az ő barna kabátját viselte, már a sajátját.

Egy hosszú pillanatig csak figyelték egymást, Poe tartása lazult. Látta maga előtt Finnt az első találkozásukkor, majd a másodikkor, az arcok összeolvadtak eggyé és most látta a változást, az aggodalom, kimerültség árkait a férfi arcán. A szemében hordta a szívét, régen a fehér maszk alá rejtve; börtönnek látta az egyenruhát, annak élhette meg Finn is.

– Én csak… Zavarok? – Nem tudta. Egy kis hang a lelke mélyén el akarta küldeni; emlékeztette magát, hogy Finn az embere most, a barátja. A halott barátaira gondolt, és tudta, hogy Finn más. Erre a másra nem volt szüksége akkor, de elmosolyodott.

– Dehogy, bújj be!

Hiányzott a könnyedség a hangjából, mindketten érezték. Finn becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, bizonytalanul álldogált előtte.

– Hogy van Rose? – kérdezte Poe, mielőtt beállhatott volna a kényelmetlen csend.

– Jobban. Sokkal jobban igazából, magához tért, de most alszik. Adtak neki valamit.

‘Hogy találkoztatok ti ketten?’ Mi hogy találkoztunk? Poe bólintott. – És Rey?

Finn láthatóan feszengett a kérdéstől. – Küzd; megviselte Skywalker halála, a harca Kylo Rennel. Snoke halott.

– Tudom.

Nem töltötte el örömmel. Gyűlölte azt a lényt, gonosz volt, de rideg, taktikus és ezért számolni lehetett vele. Kylo Ren a lángoló fajta őrült volt, az érzelmei vezette pszichopata, aki indulatból csapott, akinek a pusztítás logikus lépés volt, de a módszere a tomboló gyerekére emlékeztetett, aki igazi terv nélkül, dühből döntögeti a sorokat maga körül.

A Skywalkert lövő lépegetők felverte vörös és fehér só beleégett az emlékezetébe, a Sólyomért mindent hátrahagyó vadászok, és Snoke meggyilkolása – Rey beszámolt nekik a hajón. Másfajta játék kezdődött, másfajta szabályokkal.

Finn az arcát fürkészte.

– Van valami, amit szeretnél, haver? – kérdezte, hogy elterelje a figyelmét.

– Akarod, hogy elmenjek?

Finn ugyanolyan bizonytalannak látszott, amilyennek ő érezte magát. Érezhette a ridegséget, és Poe bánta, nem volt szükség ilyesmire a táborban. A bázisba becsapódó, besodródó hajóra gondolt, a fegyver súlyára a kezében, mikor Finn és Rose felbukkant az ajtajában, mikor a szikla egy része megemelkedett a mellkasán és levegőt vehetett csak egy pillanatra. Mikor a szíve és az esze együtt nem engedte, hogy odaszaladjon hozzá. Arra sem volt senkinek szüksége.

A barátaira gondolt, a hajójukra, a gyötrelmes órákra, mikor az életükért, az utolsó hajójukért próbáltak küzdeni, Finn eltökéltségére, hajthatatlanságára, Rose tekintetére, a helyzetjelzőre a kezében, Reyre.

– Miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – El akarsz menni? Hova?

Nehezen hitte, Finn eltökélt volt Reyért, Rose-ért, Leiáért, a múltja miatt és ellen. Lázadó lett, de elég mindenen ment keresztül rohamosztagosként egy életre. Elengedte volna, ha menni akar, maga szerzett volna neki hajót, hogy valahol boldogan élhessen. Egy kis darab  a szívében akarta, hogy menjen, mint a parancsnoka, mint egy bizonytalan barátja.

A Black Squadronos misszióira gondolt, a csatára a bázisuknál, a csillagromboló elpusztítására, a felverődő vösör-fehér sóra. A hidegre a szívében, mikor Finn sem ment oda hozzá, miután lezuhantok; mikor árulónak nevezte Holdót; mikor ő került a helyére.

– Hozzád jöttem. Nem beszéltünk igazán mióta… nagyon régóta. – Finn a barna kabát zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét.

Poe bólintott, a férfi mellkasán tartva a tekintetét. Még az Első Rend bolygólyának felrobbantása előtt, mielőtt Kylo megsebesítette, mielőtt napokra, hetekre zsákba, altatásba nem került. Minden nap elment meglátogatni. Nem tudta, hogy Finn csalódott-e, mikor nem ment oda hozzá, miután beestek a bázisra.

– Rögtön Reyt kerested. – Nem volt sem sértett, sem szemrehányó a hangja, csak emlékezés valamire, ami most annyira távolinak érződött. Akkor, úgy emlékezett, rosszul esett a kérdés, aznap pedig már nem számított.

– Két barátom volt összesen ezen a világon, te ott álltál előttem.

Nem mondta, hogy biztonságban. Poe elmosolyodott, tudta, hogy ez most könnyűre sikerült.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Finn egyedül volt az Ellenállás előtt, nem voltak igazi emberi kapcsolatai, most pedig egy kisgyermek nyitottságával és naivitásával járt a világban. Rajongásig szerette Reyt és hamar a szívébe zárta Rose-t, sosem akarta bántani ezért, egyike volt ez azoknak a dolgoknak, amik vonzották Finnhez, amik megmosolyogtatták, de nem akart útban lenni és nem akart egy strigula lenni egy papíron, egy állomás a „mi van veled” körjáratban.

A saját csapatára gondolt; a Black Sqadron, a társai, a barátai halottak voltak. A régi, éjszakákba nyúló beszélgetések jutottak eszébe, a karbantartási munkák, játékok, harcok, nevetések, az első találkozása a teljes csapattal, a kiképzésük. Oddy életben maradt. A bombázókra gondolt, Holdóra és Leiára.

Finn a szemében hordta a szívét és egy gyermek naivitásával szemlélte a világot. Valaha úgy érezte szüksége van erre, de kihunyt a tűz, mielőtt fellobbanhatott volna. Poe okosabb volt annál, minthogy útban legyen.

Érezte a fegyvert a kezében, amit Holdóra fogott.

Odakintről behallatszottak a korallerdő hangjai. Az élet mindenhol utat tört, remélte, hogy a remény is.

– Nincs székem – intett körbe az aprócska, üres szobában –, úgyhogy csüccs az ágyra!

Ő maga is leült, hátracsúszott, hátát a hideg, göröngyös falnak döntötte; a kézfejét masszírozta, amin még mindig látszottak a fal pirosas árkai.

Finn leült mellé. – Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte.

Poe felemelte a fejét. – Szerzek hajókat, legénységet, kiképezzük őket, keresünk egy biztonságos bázist… Nem hagyom az ügyet megdögleni.

És feláldoz még érte mennyi embert? Egyszer majd önmagát? Leiát? Holdóra gondolt és nem csitult a zűrzavar a lelkében. Finn elismerő pillantása fölforgatta a gyomrát, majd a társa hirtelen elkomorult. Senki élete nem volt fontosabb a győzelemnél.

– Azokhoz a fegyverkereskedőkhöz mész? A Canto Bight-osokhoz, akik az Első Rend fegyvereit is gyártják?

A saját hajójára gondolt, Black One-ra, amit szétlőttek a hangárban. Számtalan óra, számtalan harc, a lelke egy része volt azaz X-szárnyú, most földönfutó pilóta lett. Szilánkjaiból rakta volna össze, ha képes lett volna rá.

– Tudom, hogy működik a rendszer, haver – csóválta a fejét. – Ismerem ezeket az embereket, ismerem a világukat, megfordultam Cantoban jópárszor. Hallom, szétvertétek a helyet – mosolyodott el.

Érezte magán Finn tekintetét

– Rey elvisz a Sólyommal hajóért, veled megyek.

Poe megrázta a fejét. – Emberekre lesz szükségünk itt is.

Sokáig egyikőjük sem szólt, Finn a kabát alsó varrását piszkálta, a pilóta a gondolataiba merült: a robbanó szállítóhajókat látta a szeme előtt és a lángoló bombázókat.

– Poe… – Finn hangja halk volt, bizonytalan.

– Hm?

– Miért nem mondtál semmit Crait után?

Miután megtagadta a parancsát, továbbhajtott, bele akart repülni a faltörőkos-ágyúba. Kikapcsolta a fülesét, ahogy Poe kapcsolta ki a sajátját. Abban a percben mintha egy tükröt tartottak volna a parancsnok elé, mintha az időn keresztül egy gyermekkori kép köszönt volna vissza rá. Senki élete nem volt túl drága a győzelemért.

Ő elfordult, az embereit mentette, egy hajszálnyi esélyük volt, vagy meghalhattak volna mind. Ki maradt volna, ha meghalnak? Ki maradt volna, ha ki is szedik az ágyút, de harcosok híján a többiek beszorulnak a bázisra? Engedte szétlőni a kaput, hogy harcolhassanak még egy napot és magára hagyta Luke Skywalkert, a megmentőt, a legendát egy sereggel szemben, hogy kimenekítse az embereit.

Az emberek hősnek nevezték, ő pedig Holdóra gondolt és szégyellte magát.

Nem mondott Finnek semmit, mert azt tette volna ő is a helyében, mert működhetett volna, megoldás lehetett volna. Hálás volt Finnek az áldozatért, amit ő már nem hozhatott meg, ami összetörte a szívét, de megmenthette volna mindannyiukat; és hálás volt Rose-nak, hogy nem engedte meghozni neki ezt az áldozatot.

– Nem akartam, hogy meghalj – mondta válasz helyett.

– De sikerülhetett volna – mondta ki helyette Finn. A parancsnok aprót bólintott. – Mikor Rose nekem jött… megmentett – javította ki magát Finn –, mérges voltam. Meg kellett volna tennem, el kellett volna pusztítanom őket. Rose azt mondta: nem elpusztítjuk, amit gyűlölünk, hanem megmentjük, amit szeretünk. Erről kellene, szóljon az egész.

Hagyták lebegni a szavakat a levegőben, hagyták őket hatni, leülepedni. Nem emlékezett, hogy élt-e valaha így, mentve. Odaugrott, szúrt, hátralépett. Kémeket, ellenséges alakulatokat hajtott fel, információt gyűjtött az Első Rendről, embereket hozott ki és vadászott le a háború szélén egyensúlyoztatva az Ellenállást. Elpusztított egy csillagrombolót és a halálba küldött vele egy bombázó csapatot. Odaugrott, szúrt, hátralépett. Tudott a veszélyről, de nem állította meg, ha megállította volna, nem értek volna el semmit. Visszagondolva megmentette vele a hajót, de akkor még azt sem látta előre senki. Leiának igaza volt, Holdónak igaza volt, talán ő sem tévedett, de rettenetesen érezte magát.

Fel kellett nőnie, magasabb párkányra lépett és most lebénította a tériszony.

– Rose megcsókolt.

Poe a társára kapta a tekintetét, kényelmetlenül érintették a szavak, de elmosolyodott.

– És, komoly a dolog?

Finn bűnbánóan fintorgott. – Minden olyan gyors, egyik nap rohamosztagos kiképzés, majd ellenállás, te, Rey, Rose, emberek… Gyors. Azt hittem túl gyors. Rose… Nem tudom, mit érez, nem tudom, hogy működik ez az egész. Szeretem őt, de nem szeretem úgy.

Poe bólintott, elvigyorodott. – Rey jött, látott győzött?

– Rey a barátom.

Ennél többről volt szó, Finn rengeteget beszélt a lányról, felnézett rá, bálványozta szinte. Nem szinte. Poe megnézte magának Sólymon: erős, lenyűgöző teremtés volt, az ölelésükből ítélve, ő is kedvelte a férfit. Tudta, mikor nem kell útban lenni, volt elég feladata, amivel küzdjön, elég barát, akit temessen.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam ott melletted – mondta Finn. Poe felvonta a szemöldökét. – Beszélnünk kellett volna, kérdeznem kellett volna, ott kellett volna lennem melletted a hajón, előtte. Együtt kellett volna megcsinálnunk.

– Együtt csináltuk.

– Nem. Tudom, hogy nem, csak egymás mellett, te is tudod, mi… Én csak harcolni akartam, ki akartam menteni Reyt, esélyt adni neki, a jediknek, megmenteni a hajót, hősnek lenni, menni előre mindenen keresztül, ahogy te csináltad. Megoldani mindent, ahogy te megoldottad. Le akartam szedni az ágyút, ahogy te leszedted volna. Nem érdekelt semmi más.

Poe torka elszorult, ujjai megfeszültek a nadrágján. – Odaengedtelek titeket Snoke hajójára és majdnem ott maradtatok.

– Annak a nőnek a hibája, mondania kellett volna valamit, miért nem mondott semmit?

A parancsnok nem tudta, a felének sem tette volna ki a hajót, a legénységet, ha Holdo mond két bíztató mondatot ahelyett, hogy bizonytalanságban tartja őket. Az életükért futottak a hajóik nélkül, ürülő tankkal, gyengülő pajzzsal, halott vezérkarral, ismeretlen vezetővel, néma csöndben. Miért? Egy Admirális nem köteles magyarázkodni, de miért nem? A halál torkában, az utolsó reményükkel miért nem?

A remény olyan, mint a nap, ha csak akkor hiszel benne, mikor látod, nem éled túl az éjszakát.

De a remény nem egy varázsszer, nem egy biztos pont. Amilyen bíztató ez a mondat, annyira hasztalan, mikor az életükért futnak. Ő nem ül a sarokban, várva a reményt, ő a remény másoknak, harcos, parancsnok, az első ember, akit a bajbajutottak keresnek az égen. Hős akar lenni, hirtelen, forrófejű, de nem belátás nélküli. Hitt a reményben, ő maga volt az, amíg lehetett mit tenni, addig küzdött az összes eséllyel szemben, az összes nehézség ellen, minden akadályon át. Nem ült a helyén és nézte a haláluk közeledtét tétlenül.

Holdo Admirálisnak nem volt kötelessége magyarázkodni, mégis kellett volna. Talán ő is másképp csinálná most már, vagy még mindig nem értette a nőt.

Azt kellett volna mondani Finnek, ne akarjon rá hasonlítani, de nem mondta, úgy érezte elveszíti önmagát, látnia kellett egy tükröt, látnia kellett a tüzet.

– Leia előléptetett – mondta inkább. – Én leszek az első embere. Még nincs kihirdetve, hagyjuk kifújni magukat az embereknek.

– Gratulálok.

Itt kellett volna egy könnyed, vicces megjegyzésnek következni, de nem tudott mivel szolgálni. Nem sokan maradtak, felelősséget kapott, nem tekintélyt, és nem érezte rá magát felkészültnek.

Szinte látta magát lebukni a kapitányi szék mögé, keze az indítókaron. A bombázókra gondolt, a felrobbanó csillagrombolóra, Holdóra, Leiára, a visszafordított gépekre a vörös porban, Skywalkerre a lépegetőkkel szemben, a számtalan sikeres misszióra, ahol bizonyított az embereivel, bizonyított, mint parancsnok.

Ha csak egy kis fénysugár volt, akkor megtalálta az utat. Ezt nem adhatta fel, de odalent a sósivatagban nem mehetett előre, nem kockáztathatott, nem játszhatott úgy, ahogy eddig, és nem tudta, képes-e az új szerepébe belépni, képes-e jól csinálni. Képes-e visszafordulni, képes-e a helyzetet felismerni, képes lesz-e berepülni, mikor bátorságra és vakmerőségre lesz szükség, vagy Holdo emléke visszatartja majd a kezét.

– Én voltam a forrófejű parancsnok, és most én vagyok a forrófejű parancsnok felettese. Be akarok szállni egy gépbe és szét akarok lőni valamit.

Szinte hallotta, hogy Finn elmosolyodik, a tábori ágy benyomódott mellette, ahogy a társa előrébb csúszott, hogy szembe nézhessen vele.

– Semmi nem változott igazán.

Ő változott, drasztikusan, hirtelen. Menni és tenni akart, gépre szállni, berepülni, ott lenni, ahol kiderül, milyen ember is lett most valójában.

– Vissza kellett volna hívnom a bombázókat? – kérdezte Finnt. – Kint kellett volna hagynom a vadászokat? Túléltük, kijutottuk, ez volt a megoldás. Miért érzem mindegyikről, hogy helytelen döntés? Miért érzem, hogy elveszem? Hogy a halálba viszek mindenkit?

– Nem viszel senkit sehová, csak hajókért és emberért. Fáradt vagy, megviselt, ne hallgass most magadra!

Finn a kezére tette a kezét, megfogta. Ő a sötét ujjakat nézte a világos bőrén, nem fordította fel a sajátját, nem is húzta el. A szakadékra gondolt kettejük között, hogy milyen hatalmas az egyetlen embernek.

– Mi van Rey-el?

– Rey barát. Szeretem őt, de… – A kéz megremegett a kezén. – Nem tudom, mi ez, hogyan kell csinálni.

– Nem hiszek neked.

– Nem hazudok.

Ezt tudta, csak azt nem, hogy helyes-e, amit csinál.

– Rád gondoltam. – Finn szája kiszáradt, látta, nem fordította el a tekintetét. Mindig a szemében hordta a szívét. – Mikor Rose azt mondta: ‘megmentjük, amit szeretünk’, rád gondoltam, ahogy hajtasz vissza, viszed ki az embereket, szinte láttalak… Hibáztam, ott kellett volna lennem veled. Nem csak most. Akkor. Régen.

Poe a kezüket nézte, a tábori ágyat, a gyűrött egyenruhákat. Finn barna kabátját, ami valaha az övé volt.

– Azt hittem, van időm – folytatta Finn –, hogy túl gyors ez az egész, hogy ha vége lesz, lesz időnk, lesz alkalom, többet fogok tudni, tudni fogom hogyan… – bizonytalan mozdulatot tett közöttük a szabad kezével. – De nincs utána, és mondanom kellett volna valamit akkor, mikor még elém futottál, mikor megérkeztem.

Poe a kezüket nézte, a tábori ágyat, a gyűrött egyenruhákat. Finn akarta, hogy elé fusson ott a Craiten, átölelje, örüljön neki. Ez a szakadék közöttük túl széles volt egyetlen embernek, harc töltötte ki, vér, sértettség, feladás és féltékenység, kihagyott lehetőségek, amik falakba gyűltek.

Minden túl sok volt, átcsaptak fölötte a hullámok. Ki kellett emelnie fejét a vízből, hátrálnia kellett, mert túl közel állt, hogy lássa a fától az erdőt.

– Akarsz még elém futni? Tudsz még?

– Futtatni akarsz? Fussak érted? – próbálta elviccelni.

– Hozzám. Én akarok futni hozzád, örülni neked, átölelni… mást. Itt akarok maradni veled ebben a szobában. Tudod, honnan jöttem, én nem… De veled akarom kitalálni.

– Nem kell rohannod.

– De igen, mert elmész. Elhúzódsz. Érzetem, ott álltunk egymás mellett és sosem voltunk még olyan messze. Rey miatt, Rose miatt, miattam, mert nem mondtam semmit és te félreálltál. Holdónak mondania kellett volna valamit, nekem is mondanom kellett volna valamit, hogy akarom ezt, csak... Nem ezt érdemled.

Megülték az agyát az érzelmek, Finn szavai, a sötét, őszinte tekintete. Reyre gondolt és Rosera, a hajókra, amiket be kellett szerezni, a bolygókra, amit meg kellett mozgatni, Finnre, ahogy rá vár, mikor visszatér.

– Nem bízol bennem – mondta a társa.

Poe megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom, itt van-e ennek az ideje. – Megváltozott ő, a helyzet, a körülmények.

– Akarod, hogy elmenjek? – Mikor Poe elfordította a tekintetét, kinézett az ablakon, Finn keze eltűnt az övéről. Visszanézett a férfire, a tekintetük találkozott.

– Nem.

Odakintről behallatszottak a korallerdő hangjai. Az élet mindenhol utat tört, remélte, hogy a remény is, remélte, hogy ők is.

Finn elmosolyodott, Poe lábára tette a kezét, megszorította. Egy pillanatra sem szakadt el a tekintetük, ahogy Finn feltérdelt az ágyon, közelebb araszolt, Poe fölé magasodott, aki még mindig háttal a falnak ült. Fel kellett néznie rá, megérintette a hasfalát, a mellkasát. Finn mosolygott, cirógatta az arcát, hátrasöpörte a haját. Gyengédség volt a mozdulataiban, elkomolyodott, mondani akart valamit, de Poe megelőzte. Félt hallani.

Előredőlt, lehúzta magához Finnt, a kezébe fogta az arcát, közelebb húzta, megcsókolta, óvatosan, könnyedén, csak összeérintve az ajkaik. De nem szakadtak el, Finn közelebb csúszott, Poe az ölébe húzta, Finn a combján, lábai a két lába mellette, leszorította a férfi súlya. Finn följebb csúszott, Poe a fenekére csúsztatta a kezét és teljesen magára húzta, meglepett, elégedett hangot csalva ki a férfiból.

Finn két keze a tarkóján, nagyujja a füle mellett, ujjai a hajában, beletemette a kezét, belemarkolt, tartotta Poe fejét, de engedte, hogy ő irányítsa a csókot. Szétnyíltak az ajkai, hagyta magát. Poe keze bejárta a testét, becsúszott a kabát, a felső alá, forró bőrre simult, a vállára siklott, lehúzta. Nyomás, súrlódás, feszültség a megfelelő helyeken, Finn felnyögött, csípője megrándult, ő a derekát fogta, bíztatta. Finn keze a mellkasára siklott, nyakára, vissza, markolta a ruháját, csókolt, hogy fájtak az ajkai.

Égtek a lábai, a teste, könnyűnek érezte magát és nehéznek a szívét. Akarta Finnt, ott, úgy, ahogy voltak, hanyatt dönteni a régi tábori ágyon, csókolni, vetkőztetni, bejárni a testét, ízlelni, figyelni a rezdüléseit, a kezében fogni, orgazmusig vinni.

– Annyira akarlak…

Finn felnyögött, szorosabban húzta magához, erőszakosabban csókolta, Poe keze belemart ott, ahol épp volt, közelebb húzta, még, még, Finn az arcát, halántékát, homlokát csókolta. Megreszkettek az izmai, a parancsnok pedig megállt. Kezei békésebben simultak Finn hátára, elvette, hagyta a helyére csúszni a felsőjét.

– Mit csinálsz? – húzta ki magát Finn.

Sötétebb volt a szeme, az arca, nedvesek az ajkai, duzzadtabbak, mint bármikor. És félt; egyszerre tudta és nem tudta, mi következik. Poe a kezébe fogta az arcát, megcsókolta, ezúttal lassan, szelíden, Finn mozdulni akart, de a parancsnok nem hagyta.

Fáradtak voltak mindketten, az érzelmeik, a kitartásuk a végletekig feszítve.

– Nem sietünk.

Finn az arcát fürkészte, sötét szemében kavarogtak az érzelmek, homlokát Poe-énak döntötte.

– Én is akarlak téged, tudod, ugye?

– Adok időt. Nagyon kevés dolgot nem adnék meg neked, Finn.

Igazat mondott, de Reyre és Rosera gondolt, arra, mennyire nem lesz ez egyszerű, mennyire mérges lesz néha, talán mennyire csalódott, mennyire megbánhatják. Valaha úgy érezte szüksége van rá, ritkán érezte, hogy ez kölcsönös, és Poe okosabb volt annál, minthogy útban legyen.

– Kitaláljuk együtt.

Finn hozzá bújt, átfogta a hátát, belemarkolt a ruhájába. Poe a vállára hajtotta a fejét, a vállát, karját, hátát, haját simogatta. Alig hitte. Lehunyta a szemét, hagyta az ölelést, hogy felmelegítse, Finn ujjait a hajába, hogy megnyugtassák.

Elküldhette volna, de nem tette, mert működhetett, lehetett ez a megoldás.

Nem tudta, helyes-e, amit tesz, csak engedte, hogy sodorja az ár. Harcos volt, parancsnok, most vezető, megváltozott, látta és érezte a folyamatot. Szellemek követték és hibák, ahogy szellemek és hibák követték Leiát és Holdót. Harcolni fog, repülni, kockáztatni és mérlegelni. Nem lehet már felelőtlen, nem alhat már nyugodtan, de el sem hagyhatott mindent, azt, ami ő volt, azt a tüzet. Sosem lesz Leia, vagy Holdó, talán nem ő lesz az ököl, ami bezúzza az Első Rendet, de nála volt a fáklya, amivel porrá égetik.

És Finn csak ölelte. Ez vajon hiba volt-e, okos volt-e, most, annyi minden mellett, vagy egyáltalán. Reyre gondolt és Rose-ra, védelmezőn magához húzta Finnt. Mennyire nehéz lesz ez néha, megtartani, vagy elengedni.

‘Én is akarlak téged.’

A Black Squadronra gondolt és arra, mikor először futott Finn elé, még teljesen máskor, még más emberként.

Eltolta magától a férfit, Finn a szemébe nézett. – Elmenjek? – kérdezte.

Mindig ezt kérdezte: ‘Elmenjek?’ ’Futni akarok hozzád.’

– Aludnom kell. Nem aludtam… – visszaszámolt, de megvonta a vállát, nem számított. – Régóta.

Finn bólintott, fölállt, Poe nézte, ahogy megigazítja a ruháját, végignéz rajta, elmegy, kinyitja az ajtót.

Visszafordult. – Alszom a földön, szerzek egy ágyat, csak…

Nézték egymást. – Dehogy alszol a földön. – nyújtotta ki felé a kezét. Finn odament, megfogta, Poe lehúzta magához, magára.

Kicsúszott az ágy szélére, úgy ruhástul; Finn mellé, feje a vállán, karja a mellkasán, apró köröket rajzolt. Poe megcsókolta a fejét, a hajába temette az arcát.

– Kitaláljuk együtt, mindent.

Finn hátát simogatta, ő hozzábújt, félig rajta, hogy elférjenek. Alszanak, majd fölkelnek a táborral, a huszonegynéhány emberrel, beszél velük, nekik, Leiával, aztán elmegy hajóért, emberért, reményért.

Talán Finn ott lesz, mikor visszajön, elé fut majd.

Aztán harcolni fognak és nyerni, veszteni, hajókat fog felrobbantani és fedezni és parancsolni, jó és rossz döntéseket hozni, csak másképp, más felelősséggel. Ezért nem felelhet Finn, nem felelhet senki más, csak ő, de talán a többit, minden mást… Talán megoldják együtt.

  
  
  



End file.
